


Rainbow Breakfast

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Three [8]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family, Hideous Skirt Convention, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Silly, Writer Bingo, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy loves Pride Month! Miranda loves Andrea's silly ways to celebrate Pride Month.





	Rainbow Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!  
> I hope you enjoy this! :D  
> Just something silly I thought of and whipped up in an hour.  
> For Bingo Card Four: Hideous Skirt Convention  
> No real editing, so I hope there aren't any terrible errors.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Miranda startled when a loud honking noise came from upstairs. “What on earth-”

Then she heard her wife screaming, “It’s PRIDE MONTH! Wake up, wake up! It’s Pride Month and I’m making rainbow breakfast! Let’s go, let’s go! It’s also still a Friday, time to wake up, you two have school!”

Miranda groaned, but couldn’t stave off the tiny little smile that twitched at her lips. She had forgotten it was June first, but her wife clearly had not, and so the silly tradition of rainbow themed meals was about to begin.

She heard some indistinct muttering and groaning from her daughters, and chuckled. No teenager enjoyed being woken up.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” She heard that obnoxious honking noise again, and then the thundering of Andrea’s feet. Sometimes she let the childish glee overrun her sensible adult brain.

A moment later, Andrea came dashing into dining room where Miranda was sitting, enjoying a morning cup of coffee. She was decked out in rainbow. Rainbow shoes, rainbow thigh high socks, the most hideous rainbow skirt she had ever seen, an ugly rainbow tie-dye shirt, and a rainbow headband with rainbow bobbles on top.

Miranda couldn’t drag her eyes away from the horrific skirt, and she knew Andrea could tell what she was thinking when her wife said, “I’m going to give Emily a heart attack when I show up for lunch with you. I’m going to tell her the hideous skirt convention I go to was moved to June.”

Miranda snorted and let it go, knowing her wife would wear something normal while traveling to the office, and then would step into the restroom to change. Andrea would be silly, but was always thoughtful about not causing too much of a ruckus for the press to latch onto.

“Don’t be late, please,” she said instead, “because I have a meeting with Carlyle after lunch, and I can’t delay it.”

“Of course.” Andy smiled. “Happy pride month, my beautiful bisexual wife!” 

Miranda rolled her eyes but accepted a kiss. “Good morning, darling.”

“Have you had anything to eat yet, or just coffee?”

“Just coffee.”

“Great! Then you haven’t opened the fridge!” Andrea gave her another kiss before she disappeared into the kitchen, humming and singing, and clattering around.

Miranda returned to her work, marking the last few pages of the Book that she had not completed the previous evening, and let Andrea have her secrets and surprises.

A few minutes later, Cassidy and Caroline both stumbled into the dining room and collapsed into the chairs on either side of her.

“How is she so awake?” Caroline asked.

“It’s six-thirty in the morning,” Cassidy whined.

“It’s a mystery to all of us, Bobbsies, and I’m the one married to her.”

They both laughed and then yawned, almost simultaneously.

“You’ll have the weekend to catch up on some sleep. Finish as much of your work as you can tonight, and I’ll make sure Andrea doesn’t wake you up until noon.”

“Deal!” They grinned at her.

“Alright! To start off our breakfast this morning, fruit!” Andrea walked out from the kitchen and laid out a platter with fruit displayed in a rainbow. Strawberries and raspberries for red. Oranges and apricots for orange. Bananas and pineapple chunks for yellow. Kiwis and pears for green. Blueberries and blackberries for blue. Plums and grapes for purple.

Miranda gaped. She may not have opened the fridge this morning, but had opened it last night to put the leftover dinner away. “Where did this all come from?”

Andrea laughed. “I woke up early, and went to the morning market that opens at five-thirty. Then I came back, and slipped back into bed. Alright, eat up, pancakes are coming up! They’re coin sized, so you’ll be able to eat all six.”

Cassidy and Caroline groaned. “You’re not human!” They exclaimed as Andrea returned to the kitchen.

“I’m not even that hungry.”

“We won’t be able to finish all this.” 

They gripped a little, but slowly began to nibble at some of the fruit, taking little bits from all the rows, as Andrea had put out their favorites.

Miranda laughed and grabbed a strawberry. “You can have some when you get home, and I’m sure Andrea will take plenty if it to work with her. Don’t worry, just eat a little. It’s a delicious layout, even if there’s a lot of it.”

“I wonder what else she has planned to celebrate pride month?” Cassidy asked after swallowing a bite of apricot.

“Yea, every year it’s something different. What day is the parade, cause I know we’re going to that.”

“That’s the 24th, Caroline,” Cassidy answered.

“Alright! Rainbow pancakes!” Andrea came back out, carrying four plates that each had six little pancakes on it. 

Miranda smiled at the joy on Andrea’s face. It might be a little over the top, but Miranda would never put an end to silly antics her wife got up to during Pride Month. Secretly she too was wondering what was in store… and though she’d never admit it out loud, Miranda knew Andrea was well aware of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought! I've got another fic almost ready to post!  
> I've also got 2 fic that are basically PWP that are in the workshop.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC
> 
> (For anyone curious, I was able to pull out 2 As. My third class the final has not been graded so I am not sure, but I think I was able to also get an A in that class. Yay! Thanks for all your well wishes about my schoolwork. It was a rough semester.)


End file.
